La conseillère du roi
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Post Saison 4] Pour son premier anniversaire de règne, le roi Grunlek von Krayn est invité à choisir un conseiller pour l'accompagner et le guider dans son travail. Oh, mais vous pensiez vraiment que le roi allait se plier aux vieilles traditions ?


_Coucou tout le monde, coucou Krayn ! Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu te portes toujours aussi bien, et voici mon petit cadeau de cette année. C'est une petite fanfic' tout mignonne post saison 4 d'Aventures, juste pour toi. Plein de bisouilles et à bientôt sur les streams !_

**Disclaimer :** Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn & Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**LA CONSEILLÈRE DU ROI**

Le conseil de Fort d'Acier était fort agité ce jour-là. L'arrivée d'un nouveau roi était toujours source de grands bouleversements, mais Grunlek von Krayn en particulier ne leur laissait aucune minute de répit. Pour sauver leur rang, la plupart des Anciens s'étaient pliés en quatre aux nouvelles exigences, même si elles allaient en totale contradiction avec leur vision du monde : ouvrir des voies commerciales vers Castelblanc passait encore, vers Lorimar, cela avait déjà fait plus grincer des dents. Briser l'écart entre les riches et les pauvres en ville avait provoqué le décès par crise cardiaque de deux des plus anciens membres du Parlement, et pire, autoriser des non-nains à naviguer où ils voulaient dans la montagne, y compris ceux à haut potentiel destructeurs tels que les demi-démons, avait conduit à l'exil d'une des grandes familles qui ne pouvait supporter le changement. Depuis cette décision exceptionnelle, les autres patriarches et matriarches se tenaient à carreaux, terrifiés à l'idée de subir le même sort.

Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle décision du roi venait de mettre un grand coup dans leurs habitudes et traditions. Au premier anniversaire de règne du nouveau roi, celui-ci devait choisir un conseiller parmi les grandes familles pour le soutenir et l'aider à comprendre les recoins encore nouveaux de son rôle qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser. Oh, ils avaient été nombreux à tenter d'attirer ses faveurs, à commencer par Gargrim, persuadé que son nouveau rôle de chef des armées l'avait rapproché du monarque. La famille Forge-Au-Vent avait elle aussi essayé de tisser des liens avec le roi en approuvant chacune de ses décisions, y compris les plus ridicules alors même qu'il testait leur intérêt pour le pouvoir. Personne n'avait réussi à observer un rapprochement avec quiconque dans la chambre, et la décision de Grunlek venait de provoquer une levée de hurlements outrés et d'insultes.

"Chers membres de la chambre, avait-il dit, comme il est de tradition, je vous réunis aujourd'hui pour choisir un conseiller fiable et capable de m'aider à faire les bons choix pour la ville. Ces dernières semaines, sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, je vous ai mis à l'épreuve, les uns après les autres. Et il se trouve que vous m'avez tous énormément déçus."

Les visages s'étaient crispés, figés, étirés de contrariété et de colère. Quand le roi parlait d'eux de cette façon, ils savaient très bien qu'ils allaient être mis à l'écart.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance, qui m'a toujours soutenu et qui m'aide depuis toujours à faire les bons choix. Ma nouvelle conseillère royale sera Eden, ma louve druidique."

A la mention de l'animal, plusieurs patriarches outrés s'étaient levés pour exprimer leur colère. Certains, fous de rage, lançaient leurs documents dans toute l'assemblée. Ce cirque durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes et Grunlek, fatigué, avait décidé de les laisser se battre. Ils finiraient bien par se calmer d'ici quelques heures, mais lui n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec leurs enfantillages. Après quelques hésitations, il prit la sortie du palais pour passer du temps là où il se sentait le plus à l'aise : en ville.

En échange de sa couronne, les gardes lui rendirent son armure de fer. Il s'agissait du seul compromis qu'avait trouvé le nain pour être autorisé à sortir sans escorte. Il descendit immédiatement dans la basse-ville où il avait le plus de travail. Quand il n'était pas à l'assemblée ou en train de rédiger de nouvelles lois, Grunlek aidait à la rénovation de la ville. Cela passait par former des professeurs pour les écoles, créer des contacts entre humains et nains, jouer les médiateurs entre voisins mécontents, certes, mais surtout récolter les plaintes et gérer l'argent nécessaire pour payer les ouvriers et les travaux. En quelques mois, la ville basse avait repris des allures plus convenables. Ce n'était certes pas parfait, mais meilleur. Les gens mangeaient à leur faim, le trafic de drogues avait été démantelé et la plupart des sans-abris avaient retrouvé un travail et un logement.

Il y avait un endroit en particulier où le nain aimait se rendre dans cette partie de la ville. La première fois qu'il s'était rendu dans l'orphelinat, il avait été marqué par le nombre d'enfants en situation de handicap. Les nains étaient une espèce fragile et les malformations infantiles nombreuses. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé plus jeune, mais désormais, il avait fait de leur condition une priorité. Dès qu'il passa les portes, une horde d'enfants coururent à sa rencontre. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, lui tendaient des dessins, des bonbons, des chaussettes, et même une couche, mais la scène le fit sourire. Entre les marmots, une grande louve blanche se fraya difficilement un chemin pour venir à sa rencontre.

"Je savais que je te trouverais encore ici, lui dit-il en grattant Eden derrière les oreilles."

Pour une raison inconnue, sa compagne passait son temps ici. Elle rentrait au palais pour les repas et la sieste, à n'en point douter, mais le reste de la journée, elle s'étendait au milieu des enfants et se faisait dorloter. Plusieurs petites mains bleues et vertes recouvraient sa fourrure, mais elle ne lui paraissait pas franchement dérangée par la chose. Grunlek prit le temps de discuter avec tous les enfants avant de quitter les lieux avec son amie, pour la ramener au palais.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda le roi."

Elle émit un son entre l'aboiement et le grognement pour lui répondre. Avec les mois qui s'écoulaient, Eden prenait plus du chien que du loup. Elle avait pris quelques kilos, prenait les trois quarts de la place dans son lit et se permettait même de faire des caprices lorsque Grunlek passait trop de temps loin d'elle. Elle avait par exemple décidé de redécorer le beau salon des invités en explosant tous les coussins et en faisant pipi sur les tableaux des ancêtres de ses ancêtres juste parce qu'il l'avait repoussé un peu plus tôt alors qu'il rédigeait des documents importants.

Elle le regardait, la queue battant, semblant lui renvoyer la question.

"Bof, bof, lui répondit le nain. Ils ont été odieux lorsque je leur ai annoncé que tu resterais la seule fifille importante de ma vie."

Elle se gratta contre sa jambe, avant de bondir devant lui, les pattes en avant. Elle lui grogna joyeusement dessus, avant de partir comme une furie dans la rue. Elle réapparut derrière lui, lui passa entre les jambes et continua à courir comme une folle jusqu'à ce que le visage du nain se déride. Elle savait comment le mettre de meilleure humeur. Il la rejoignit devant la vitrine d'une boulangerie. Debout contre la vitre, la louve aboyait après quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvrit, un gros raton-laveur s'échappa entre ses jambes, poursuivi par une naine brune paniquée. Eden en profita pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Le temps que Grunlek arrive, elle avait déjà vidé le panier à pâtisseries.

"Eden !"

La louve plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et rampa dans sa direction avant de se rouler sur le ventre, du sucre rose plein les babines. Grunlek déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir avec un mot d'excuse avant de traîner sa compagne hors de la boulangerie de Mme Modiie, peu motivée.

"Tu sais ce dont on a besoin tous les deux ? De vacances. Toi tu vas aller courir après des lapins, et moi je pourrais un peu voir la lumière du jour. Marché conclu ?"

Elle posa sa grosse patte dans sa main. Ainsi, et malgré les protestations générales, le roi et sa nouvelle conseillère s'échappèrent le lendemain matin pour aller se promener quelques semaines loin de l'agitation du palais, là où tout avait commencé.


End file.
